Red Jacket
by OTPForLife
Summary: What if the red jacket was Natasha's and she had been the one to give it to her instead of Pietro.


Wanda walked around the streets of Sokovia, looking at all the rubble and debris that filled the streets of the town she once called home. It had saddened her in a way, all the beauty and heritage and memories the town had, where now all gone. All because Tony Stark had to go and build an artificially intelligent robot with a knack for murder.

She sighed slightly, still looking around and then walking slightly behind Steve as he went to meet with Natasha. She smiled slightly when she saw a familiar redhead walking up to meet with her and Steve.

Wanda wasn't too sure if she'd ever admit it out loud, but she did like Natasha, she liked her a lot. She always felt a rush of heat in her cheeks, and her heart fluttered, and sometimes, she even felt turned on by her. She couldn't help but feel this way since she had first seen her (dead) in Tony Stark's vision of his worst fear when she had first gotten into his mind back at the Hydra base.

And then she only liked her more after she had tried to get into her head when they had first fought while her and Pietro where in Ulysses Klaue's warehouse when they were getting the Vibranium for Ultron. While she did get her into her head, she didn't see a worst fear, she saw a memory. The ballerinas, the intense training she went through, and the hallway ceiling as she was going to get sterile.

It was there Wanda realized that Natasha had already lived her worst fear.

Wanda had always known she fancied both men and women, she just liked to be with beautiful people.

Natasha noticed her smiling at her and she offered a small smile back to her. Natasha had been feeling the same toward Wanda. Though she was sure Pietro would try to unsuccessfully kill her if he ever found out. She wasn't sure how she would go about admitting her feelings for the witch, in the first place. Years of training and conditioning had made her unable to admit her feelings towards another. Especially when they were this strong for someone else, but they were there.

Natasha causally let her eyes run over Wanda's body as if just inspecting that she was okay since they were in the middle of battling robots. But in reality, she really she was checking her out.

And making sure that she was okay after noticing the gash on her forehead.

"Is that my jacket?" Natasha suddenly asked, seeing the woman in her red pleather jacket. It looked good on her.

Wanda felt her face flush, she had noticed the redhead's emerald eyes wander over her.

Wanda looked at her and then down and then looked away. Taking a deep breath as the redhead actually acknowledged her, her face turning a bet red and her heart racing faster than ever. In her mind, she was cheering, _Natasha acknowledged me! The world's most feared assassin acknowledged me!_ And then she suddenly felt panicked in a way. _Oh crap! The world's most feared assassin acknowledged me about her jacket. Crap, crap, crap!_

Wanda looked back over at Steve, mentally pleading with him. _Cap back me up here. Please._

Steve glanced at Wanda and then back at Natasha, noting how they seemed to be interacting. "She's with us." He simply said, letting Natasha know that it was okay. That she was helping them take down Ultron.

"That still doesn't explain the jacket." Natasha said, looking at Wanda and noticing her flushed cheeks and how she seemed to be internally talking with herself. Natasha couldn't help but smirk, seeing the reaction that she got from the from the girl.

"I told her she couldn't wear that shall she's been wearing around her shoulders, it's to easy for someone to grab at so I told her that there was a spare jacket on the jet. Didn't know it was yours, I'm sorry." Steve said, looking at Natasha with a small nod.

Natasha nodded, "Okay then…" She said, acting as if it were nothing. She couldn't help but notice how Wanda did seem to wear the jacket a lot better than her and she did look damn good in it.

Steve then changed the subject, noticing that Clint was now running up to the trio. "Fighting these robots is getting us nowhere." He pointed out, there where still several hundred, if not thousands of people that needed to be saved and the large flying chunk of Sokovia was still rising higher in the air.

"The air is getting thin, if we go up much higher people will start dropping." Clint said, and Wanda looked around, looking at the buildings and using her magic to feel out for anyone still in some of the buildings.

"There are people in the city, still hiding." She said and looked over at Steve, wondering what to do next.

"Root 'em out," he told her and she nodded, and started to run to where she knew some people were. Steve glanced at Clint, "Barton go with her."

"I got her six," Clint said, thinking that he'd giver her some backup just in case something happened. Plus, Cap's orders. Natasha watched Wanda run away, and then she gave Clint a look, one that seemed to say that he needed to stay away from her and back off of Wanda.

Natasha couldn't help it, or explain it, but Natasha felt a sudden… Sudden possessiveness over Wanda and she didn't want anyone else touching her.

"What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and giving her a weird look before he ran off to go help out Wanda.

Steve also gave her a questioning look, seeing how the two women seem to act around each other.

"What?" Nat asked, repeating what Barton had said moments before her.

"Nothing, you've just seemed to take a liking to Wanda." He pointed out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Steve." She grumbled and rolled her eyes, trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Well, just do what you do best." He said, and started to run to go help anyone else before he looked at her. "This isn't going to affect you in the heat of the battle, now is it?" He questioned.

"Has it ever?"

"I suppose not, good luck."

"Don't need it." And they both ran their separate ways.

Natasha ran in the direction Wanda and Clint had gone, always staying close to Wanda and keeping an eye on her. Despite all of this, Natasha always kept putting in more than 100% into the battle, never letting her feelings get the better of her while the chaos ensued all around them.

Later on the the battle, she was the first to notice Wanda start to panic and get overwhelmed by the situation of it all. Barton had also noticed this and he had went to get Wanda out of the way and into a building as Ultron's robots attacked the city.

"Go, go, move!" He screamed at her, and Natasha went over to him.

"Hey, I've got this, I'll make sure she's okay." She assured.

"You sure? I can talk to her. I do have kids and to be honest, you're not the most easy person to talk too."

"You have arrows with bombs on them, use them. I just have guns."

"You know you're an amazing fighter, Natasha."

"Go!" She finally told him and he nodded, putting his trick arrows to good use. Natasha ran into the building, closing the door to keep them hidden, and then she went to Wanda.

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda muttered as she started to break down. Her breathing was erratic and tears had started to swell up in her eyes as her body shook.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Natasha asked as she got to her knees in front of Wanda who had already fallen to her knees and was bracing herself against a nearby wall.

"This is all our fault." She said, referring to herself and Pietro. If they -or rather she- hadn't gotten into Tony Stark's head and made him worry about his greatest fears coming alive, his friends dying due to him, then they wouldn't' be here because he never would have taken the scepter and he never would have created Ultron.

Natasha cupped her shoulder. "Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's Tony's fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares? Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying." She paused for a moment, thinking about how purely crazy this situation was. "Okay, look, the city is flying; the _city_ is _flying_ , we're fighting an army of robots, and I have gun. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because this is my job. Saving those people is how I'm going to help wash the red from my ledger. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you."

Wanda just looked at her, her mind trying to process what she had just said. "Alright, good chat." Natasha said and sighed.

Natasha then got a little more serious. "Wanda, you've got red in your ledger, too, I know. I've been there before…hell I'm still there. But this is your chance to wipe it out. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill those damned robots that want to hurt innocent people. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Natasha stopped talking and then started to reload her gun, getting ready to leave.

Wanda still hadn't said much, she was still in a small state of fear, but she had calmed down since Natasha had started to talk to her.

Natasha stood up and cast her a glance, kinda disappointed that her speech didn't work to help the girl get motivated to fight.

Wanda suddenly pulled Natasha back to her knees and she kissed her furiously, worried she wouldn't see her again if she went back out there. When the women pulled away, she just stared at Natasha, fear still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered and Natasha nodded, and left right away fighting to shoot and kill the robots.

Wanda listened to it all, thinking it over and what she had just done and why, thinking why she just kissed Natasha and why she wasn't taking her speech seriously. She thought about how Natasha had to go through so much to consider herself good, and she was right, _If she can take her shitty past and change it, then so can I._ She thought and then stood up, all fear gone, and there was nothing but confidence and determination written over her.

She burst the doors open, her eyes flaming red and her magic strong around her hands. She had suddenly felt so much control over her powers, like the strong confidence had helped her maintain control. She used her strong magic to grab a robot, rip it on half and use the pieces to smash into a few other robots.

Natasha smiled over at her, having watched the whole thing and she just felt really turned on. "Good god that woman is amazing," she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. The kiss Wanda had stolen still lingering on her lips.

Natasha looked over at Clint, "Told you I'd get to her." He simply chuckled and shook his head, shooting down some more robots.

It was about a three days later, after the battle and they were helping the refugees of all the victims of Sokovia. Wanda was sitting in a dark room by herself, the poor girl was a mess, she hadn't showered, much less changed her clothes, and she was crying. She was still mourning the death of her brother. It had hit her really hard and she just didn't know how to handle it. She felt so broken and lost without him.

Natasha walked in quietly, seeing the girl still sobbing, and she sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. She held the girl close, hugging her tightly. Wanda couldn't help but cling to her as she cried.

"I miss him, I miss him so much…" She said through her tears; tears mixed in with snot and spit running down her face.

"I know, sweetie, believe me, I know." Natasha whispered. "I've lost people too and it sucks, I know it does."

"How did you get by?"

"Truthfully, you don't. You live everyday with the gut wrenching pain and you just have to deal. With time, it gets easier, you learn to live with the pain, but there are times when I think about the people I've lost and I just break down and sob. Wanda, I'm honestly the kind of person who cries herself to sleep a lot, but, trust me, crying helps. It's just a natural release of the pain. I'll help you through this all, you can always come to me. I will drop everything for you." Natasha looked down at her and cupped her cheek, using her sleeve to wipe off the tears, spit, and snot from her face. She didn't care, she had worst on her clothing before.

"Thank you, that really means alot to me…" Wanda said, feeling at least comforted that someone was caring about her and wanted to be there for her.

"You're welcome," she said, and then it was Natasha who stole a kiss from Wanda.

When she pulled away, Wanda was smiling again for the first time in three days.

"By the way, you can have your jacket back."

"Keep it, it looks better on you anyway."

* * *

So, I got a little carried away when writing this, it was originally suppose to be shorter.  
Anyway, hope you like it, I sure had fun writing it.  
Please leave your comments, I would love to know your thoughts and how you felt and how I can improve my writing.

-Agent Riley


End file.
